


a quiet morning at home

by sparrow_2344



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_2344/pseuds/sparrow_2344
Summary: just a small melchritz oneshot i wrote whilst not sleeping.
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Kudos: 19





	a quiet morning at home

golden light shone through the silky curtains of the apartment. the light poured onto a desk, then a bed pushed into the corner of the wall. 

the desk was only occupied by a calico cat, who was fast asleep on a laptop and some paper haphazardly thrown on the dark oak table.

the bed was occupied by two boys, the younger of which was already awake. the older was fast asleep, curled up in his lover's arms. both boys had fallen asleep still in their school clothes, after having studied all night. 

the older, moritz, a very tall, thin boy with a mess of dark hair, was the one who needed the study session. the younger, melchior, slightly shorter however more handsome with dirty blond hair, had provided his lover with as much study as he needed that night.

they didn't have school that day, which was convenient considering how exhausted they both were.

melchior was leaving through a book he'd already read, stopping to examine his lover. they didn't refer to eachother as their 'boyfriend', it didn't feel right. melchior's favoured word was 'beloved', whilst moritz used 'partner'. 

moritz hadn't got much sleep the night before. the boy was plagued by nightmares and he never wanted to fall asleep because of them. melchior noted that his lover's usually pale face was still stained with marks from tears. melchior carefully traced his thumb against the tearstains. melchior then left a very small kiss on the bridge of moritz's nose.

melchior's eyes were always attatched to the thin ring that adorned moritz's left hand. it was a gift. a promise ring. melchior had one similar, but he never wore it. however, moritz's was always on. 

melchior remembered the night he gave it to his lover, a night curled up in bed with eachother after a very tough day at school. melchior was listening to moritz's unkind mutterings about some teacher, but he wasn't focused on the conversation as his mind was fixated on the ring he was about to gift.

"melchi?"

"moritz?" melchior replied, a little surprised to hear the tired voice of his lover, "you're awake,"

"i am,"

"darling, are you feeling alright?"

"i'm fine, melchi, love,"

"do you want to stay in bed for now?"

"yeah, have you been awake long?"

"no,"

there was an awkward silence, the two boys just in eachother's company, melchior reading still as moritz yawned, sitting himself up.

"what are you reading?"

"some book.. my darling, did you get enough sleep?" 

"yeah," moritz shuffled himself into melchior's lap, "read to me?"

"from the beginning?"

"alright,"

"okay, mo," melchior cleared his throat, " 'the studio was filled with the rich odour of roses, and when the light summer wind stirred amidst the trees of the garden there came through the open door the heavy scent of the lilac, or the more delicate perfume of the pink flowering thorn,"

"that sounds like a nice studio," moritz yawned again.

"that's the nicest part of this book, love, anyway, 'from the corner of the divan of persian saddlebage on which he was lying, smoking, as was his custom, innumerable cigarettes-"

melchior completely zoned out into the book, only looking back down at his lover at the end of chapter five.

" 'she remembered the phrase. it had pleased her. of the threat she said noth-' moritz?"

moritz was already asleep again on melchior's lap. the blond smiled a little, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's forehead and then continued to read the book again, this time just in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys maybe recognise the book. kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
